A video cassette is normally contained in a box which is typically, for example about 160 mm high, 100 mm wide, and 25 mm thick. It is known to provide storage shelves or racks such that the whole of the front face of the box is presented flat-on for inspection by the customer. The two main drawbacks with this system are first that it takes up a great deal of space, and second that it is hard to hold the boxes to the shelf, so that they can easily fall off, or at least become untidy. It is known alternatively to store the boxes edge on; i.e., with only the spine exposed. Now, the space is used very economically, and each box is held in place to some degree by the adjacent boxes. But this second system is unsatisfactory in that the display on the front of the box is, of course, completely obscured. The invention is concerned with achieving the economy of wall space, and the locating of the boxes, yet at the same time with achieving an adequate presentation of the whole display effect of the box; not just the front face, nor just the spine.